


Veering Off Track

by queenvampirebarbie



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvampirebarbie/pseuds/queenvampirebarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Deveraux was a one-track mind kind of girl, but when her witches’ revolt hinges on an Original vampire getting his girl, than she would just have to make a few detours. Her latest, a small town called Mystic Falls to search for some blonde named Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veering Off Track

PROLOGUE 

Sophie Deveraux found herself in the uncomfortable position of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the Originals on to her plan and the only leverage she possessed severed, she had a lot of ass kissing to do. Her top priority was still to complete the Harvest, but she couldn’t do it alone. As much as she hated the idea, she needed the Mikaelson family to bring her niece back to life. 

This is how she found herself in the situation she was in now. When Klaus approached her, well more like shoved her against the wall and held her by the neck, offering her a way to make amends; Sophie jumped at the chance. So here she was in her beat up car, driving out of New Orleans for the first time in months. She was heading for some small ass town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Klaus had an old friend there in need of some help. Sophie found it hard to believe Klaus had any friends, considering his family could barely tolerate him, but she was in no position to be snarky. For once in her life she held her tongue. Her sister would be so proud, if she weren’t dead. 

Sophie pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had a mission and she needed to stay focused if she was going to complete it. Klaus’ friend had his memory wiped by some ancient witch and Sophie knew of a potion that thankfully didn’t require any spell to create, that could bring it back. So all she had to do was head over to Mystic Falls and hand over the potion. It seemed simple enough, but Klaus was never one to make things easy. He specifically requested that she not give the potion directly to this “friend” of his. He wanted her to take the potion to some blonde named Caroline Forbes.  


She couldn’t help but ponder Klaus’ intentions with the blonde. Maybe there was something she could use to her advantage, gain some new leverage. Whatever Klaus wanted with this Caroline, she was sure to find out soon enough. She just had to find her first. 

CHAPTER 1

Turns out finding Caroline Forbes wasn’t so difficult after all. A quick Bing search revealed that she was not only the local Sheriff’s daughter, but 2010 winner of a beauty pageant called, wait for it, Miss Mystic Falls. She was cute, Sophie couldn’t deny that, but the girl had Homecoming Queen written all over her. The word vapid came to mind, but Sophie knew better than to judge a book by its cover. This girl had some sort of pull over Klaus that Sophie figured had more to do than a pretty face.  


So after a quick bite at a restaurant with a waiter Sophie couldn’t help but think was a little off, she parked her ass in front of the Forbes residence and waited. Then she waited some more. Thanksgiving was a few days away, so Sophie assumed the blonde was off somewhere running whatever errands needed to get done, to ensure the perfect turkey dinner. Sophie had her own shit that needed to get done and her patience was beginning to wear thin. If she wasn’t so damn curious about Caroline’s ties to the Original Hybrid, she would have just wrote the girl a note and left the potion on her porch.  


She couldn’t do that though. Sophie knew there wasn’t anything keeping the Mikaelson family from ripping her heart out. She had deceived them and they didn’t give a damn about her reasons. They didn’t care that within a short time span, she lost both her sister Jane-Anne and her niece Monique. They didn’t care that there was a way to bring Monique back. Sure it meant killing her niece’s best friend, but it was only temporary. Once she killed Davina, the Harvest would be complete and both Monique and her bff would be reborn. All the Mikaelson family cared about were themselves. Which Sophie understood all too well, family came first for her too and that’s why she was going to sit around for as long as she had to. 

“Hello?!”

So lost in her thoughts, Sophie hadn’t even noticed the very girl she was looking for her, walking up to her car till it was too late. She cautiously cracked open her window and said, “Ugh, hi?”

Sophie watched as Caroline crossed her arms, looking none too pleased. “Is there a reason you’ve been staking out my house for the past five hours?” 

“You’ve been here this whole time?!”

“I’m the one asking the questions, Missy!” 

Sophie attempted to open the door, but Caroline wasn’t having it and pushed back with enough force that could only mean one thing, vampire. “Alright, I’ll stay in the car.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Sophie Deveraux,” the witch paused, she knew what she said next could make or break everything, “Klaus sent me.”

Caroline threw her hands in the air in despair. “Are you kidding me?!” 

“Not what you wanted to hear, I take it?” Sophie asked as she observed the blonde vampire pace next to her car. “He asked me—“

Caroline stopped and held both hands out. “No, don’t finish that sentence. I don’t care what Klaus asked you to do. In fact, just go. Turn your car on and drive on out of here. Like now!”

“I can’t do that.”

“Like hell you can’t.”

Sophie ran a frustrated hand through her hair. A part of her knew something like this would happen. She couldn’t blame the girl, she didn’t want anything to do with the older blonde either. “Look, my niece’s life depends on this. So could you at least hear me out?”

“Is Klaus holding your niece hostage?” Caroline’s demeanor softened immediately. 

“Something like that.”

“You’re not a vampire, are you?”

“Nope,” Sophie replied and for the first time admitted proudly, “I’m a witch.”

Sophie waited patiently as the younger girl contemplated her next step. She didn’t want to push Caroline any more than she already had. She needed to make this work, her family depended on it.

Crossing her arms once more, Caroline finally turned her attention back to Sophie. “I’ll hear what you have to say, but if you try anything, I swear I won’t hesitate to snap your neck.”

“Fair enough.”

“Let’s take this somewhere more private.” 

The blonde was even more intriguing than she had previously thought. She suspected Klaus’ reason for wanting Caroline was purely because he couldn’t have her. It seemed right up Klaus’ M.O. Caroline was exactly what Sophie needed. 

“Lead the way.” 

CHAPTER 2

“So let me get this straight. Klaus sent you here to help Stefan?” 

If there was one thing Sophie had learned about Caroline, it was that the girl could pace. As promised, the blonde listened to what Sophie had to say and she paced a whole lot while doing it. In fact, she was pacing right now. If she paced anymore, Sophie was sure the younger girl would wear out the floor until there was nothing left. “Yup. Like I said, Klaus told me that his friend had lost his memory and asked if I knew of a way that could bring it back.”

Caroline sat down beside Sophie, looking more confused than ever. “Stefan and Klaus are not friends. Klaus has no friends.” 

“But, Stefan did lose his memory, right?” 

“Well yeah, but why not send you to him instead?” Caroline asked, “What’s Klaus’ angle?”

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Sophie got up, it was her to turn to pace. What was Klaus playing at? Stefan and Caroline weren’t family, so why help them? “I was kind of hoping you would have the answer to that.” 

“Ugh, Klaus is so annoying!” Caroline fell back against the couch. The vampire was frazzled and it was clear as day to Sophie that this wasn’t the first time the Original and gotten under the other girl’s skin. 

Sophie sat on the coffee table, directly in front of Caroline. She didn’t owe the girl any favors, but before she could stop herself she asked, “Would it be easier if I didn’t give you the potion?”

“But then you would be in a world of trouble and my friend wouldn’t get his memory back.”

The witch sighed. “If only Jane-Anne was here, she would have known what to do. She always did.”

“I know how you feel. My friend Bonnie, she was always getting us out of trouble,” Caroline looked away, “And now she’s gone.”

Sophie felt a sudden surge of sympathy wash over her. Caroline wasn’t leverage, she wasn’t someone she could dangle in front of Klaus to get her niece back. She was a girl, just like Sophie, who had lost someone dear to her, who had felt the same pain she felt when her heart was torn out of her chest, who had experienced that deep sense of loneliness and regret. “If you could bring Bonnie back, you would, wouldn’t you?”

Caroline looked Sophie in the eyes and answered, “In a heartbeat.”

“Then you understand why I’m doing all this. If you don’t want to believe that Klaus wants to help you and your friend, then believe that I do.” Sophie found herself desperately wanting Caroline to trust her; she  
needed Caroline to trust her. She wasn’t doing this just for herself anymore. Sophie didn’t have the power to bring back Jane-Anne or Bonnie, but she could get Monique back and she could give Stefan back to Caroline too. 

Caroline nodded. “Alright, let me make a call.”

CHAPTER 3

“Just so we’re clear. The only thing keeping my brother’s memory from returning is some witch juice you concocted?” asked Damon, who Sophie grew increasingly annoyed of by each passing minute. “Yeah, right.”

When Caroline said she was going to make a call, Sophie didn’t realize the entire population of Mystic Falls would be coming over. There was Stefan of course, his lovely brother Damon and then there was someone who Sophie could only describe as being disgustingly beautiful, they called her Elena and Katherine. Yup, that’s right there were two of them. 

It was the sweeter of the two that spoke up in Sophie’s defense and said, “Damon, if Caroline believes that this potion will bring back Stefan’s memory, then we should too.”

“Why, because some witchy told her it would? A witch, I might add that Klaus sent.” 

“I hate to admit it, but Damon’s got a good point,” said Katherine. Sophie wondered why she was even here; she had a look to her that said she couldn’t be bothered by anything. “I didn’t live this long by trusting Klaus Mikaelson.”

Sophie watched as Stefan stood up from the couch. He remained silent through most of the conversation, letting everyone else talk as he took everything in. Now it was his turn.

“I appreciate hearing what you all have to say, but in the end, this is my decision to make.” Stefan turned to Caroline. “Do you trust this witch?”

“Her name is Sophie and yes, I do.”

Sophie stood as Stefan made his way towards her. The room grew eerily quiet. For a brief moment Sophie considered making a run for it, she knew that Stefan was Caroline’s friend, but there was something a bit frightening about him that she couldn’t quite place. 

Perhaps Caroline had noticed her uneasiness because the girl was now at her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Together they watched Stefan slowly hold his hand out.

“Give me the potion,” ordered Stefan. He then took a deep breath, collecting himself. “Please.”

Sophie nodded and reached into her pocket. This was it, the moment of truth. Stefan would take the potion and she could go back to New Orleans, to her family. “A little warning, it won’t be pleasant.” 

“It never is,” Stefan replied, grasping the vial Sophie placed in his hand, “Bottoms up.” Stefan uncapped the vial and downed its contents in one quick gulp. 

It only took a few seconds for the potion to kick in. Sophie cringed as Stefan fell to his knees, holding his head in anguish. Damon was at his side in a flash, followed by Elena. Even Katherine managed to look concerned. 

The witch looked to Caroline and could plainly see the guilt in the other girl’s face. Sophie knew if the potion didn’t work, Caroline would blame herself for putting her friend through all his suffering. It was 

Sophie’s turn to place a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s going to work. I promise.” 

Caroline could only nod as Stefan continued to writhe in pain. 

Finally, the shaking began to abate and Stefan was slowly able to pull himself up in a sitting potion with a little help from his brother. 

The room grew silent once more as everyone waited for Stefan to say something, anything. 

It was Damon who spoke first. “You in there, little brother?”

Stefan stared blankly at the floor before he finally asked, “You remember that one time I beat you at wrestling?”

“Yup, he’s back and delusional as ever. You did not win. I fell and hit my head on a rock.”

The tension in the room quickly dissipated and Sophie felt like she could finally breathe again. She watched as everyone took their turn hugging Stefan. Everyone except Katherine, she got an uncomfortable pat on the back. 

Sophie took this as the right time to make her exit and made her way towards the front door. Caroline got her friend back and now it was only a matter of time before she got her niece back too. 

CHAPTER 4

Sophie had just made it to her car when she heard Caroline shout, “I know you’re not just going to leave without saying goodbye!”  
“I didn’t want to interrupt the cheerful reunion,” Sophie replied, turning towards the other girl. By the time she was facing her, Caroline was already standing right in front of her, arms crossed. “Did you want a hug?”

Gone was the happy Caroline, Sophie had left only moments ago. In her place was the frustrated blonde, Sophie had first come across. “I’m getting really sick and tired of people coming into my life, making me care about them and then just walking away as if I never mattered at all,” griped Caroline.

“Well I wasn’t planning on sticking around. I mean you’re cute and all, but I’m trying to get off Klaus’ shit list. Not give him more reasons to stay on it.”

Caroline stood there frozen with her mouth agape. 

“You weren’t talking about me, were you?” Sophie asked, just as confused as the blonde was.

Caroline laughed. The kind of laugh that had you clutching your stomach. It was loud too, Sophie expected the neighbors to start coming out any second now. When the younger girl finally managed to catch her breath she answered, “No, I wasn’t, but thanks. I needed that.”

“Glad I could be of help.”

“You have, you really have and I’m forever grateful.” Caroline smiled and Sophie found herself returning it tenfold. 

“So I really ought to head out of here,” said Sophie, gesturing to her car. “Don’t want to keep Klaus waiting.”

“Right, Klaus,” Caroline replied, her smile slipping. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about him.”

Sophie didn’t know that part either. It was almost comical how much she and Caroline had in common. If only it had to nothing to do with death and old, scary vampires. Sophie decided to keep her thoughts to herself and merely replied, “At least he’s giving you the space to figure that out.” 

“I guess so,” Caroline said. “I kind of owe him, don’t I?”

Sophie shrugged. It was more than likely that was what Klaus had wanted all along. Yet, after spending time with the girl, Sophie began to paint a different picture. One in which Klaus’ plot wasn’t nefarious at all. That the reason Klaus wanted to help Stefan was simply because he knew it would please Caroline. “That’s a question you have to answer for yourself, Missy,” answered Sophie, adding the last part in, hoping to keep the conversation light.

Caroline chuckled then asked, “You know, I probably should have asked you this earlier, but what made you so confident the potion would work?” 

“When I was a kid, I accidentally destroyed my sister’s favorite New Kids on the Block record,” Sophie started as she turned around to open her car. “And I figured, ‘hey you can’t miss what you don’t remember.’”

“You didn’t?!”

Sophie got in her car. “Yeah, she wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Bonnie would have liked you,” declared Caroline.

“Jane-Anne would have adored you. Probably think you were a good influence on me.”

“I have that effect on people.” 

Sophie laughed as she slipped her key in the ignition. “Look me up if you’re ever in New Orleans.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that, but you’re always welcomed here.”

“Thanks,” said Sophie. It was nice knowing that there was someone out there that wouldn’t mind having her around, after spending so much time with people who wanted nothing to do with her. Speaking of which, she turned to Caroline and asked, “Anything you want me to tell Klaus?” 

Sophie waited as the vampire considered her question. The blonde even opened her mouth to speak a few times, but nothing ever came out. Finally Caroline settled on a simple, “No.”

“OK. Well, take care of yourself and your friends too.”

“I will and you too, Sophie. Stay safe,” Caroline replied, gently shutting Sophie’s door.

With a final wave goodbye, Sophie was off. She wasn’t sure what exactly to expect when she got back home. All she knew was that Klaus would be waiting for her with questions she hoped she could answer. Answers that would appease the hybrid, because Monique was still gone and the Reaping was fast approaching. If she wanted her niece back, she would have to come up with a way to get Klaus to help her find Davina. It was too bad Caroline was so damn likeable. It probably would have made things a whole lot easier. She could go straight up to Klaus and lie, ‘Hey guess what, Caroline Forbes is in love with you and it’s all because of me. Now help me kill Davina.’

OK, probably not that easy, but it still beat having to walk on eggshells around the Mikaelson family all the time. Sophie shook the negative thoughts from her head. She made a promise to Jane-Anne and she was going to keep it, no matter what the cost. It was a good thing Caroline wasn’t planning to visit New Orleans anytime soon.

EPILOGUE

After some celebration drinks at the Mystic Grill, Caroline finally made it back home. She needed some time to herself so that she could reflect on her what would seem like a crazy day to most, but was becoming more and more typical for her. 

She sat in front of her vanity and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Did she look any different, because felt it. Gone were the days when even the mere mention of the name Klaus would cause her blood to boil. Klaus still made her angry, but he confused the crap out of her too. Why did he have to keep doing nice things for her? It was so much easier to hate him when he was being his usual evil self.  
And then there was Tyler, who was off somewhere plotting revenge on Klaus. Tyler, who had chosen revenge over her! Whatever, she deserved better than that. She deserved someone that would choose her. Someone that would make her feel like she was the only girl in the world, as Rihanna would say. Not someone who would sleep with her for days and had no intentions of even sticking around.

She didn’t know if Klaus would be any different though. Klaus could be just as stubborn when he had his mind set on something. Would he really be any better?  
"At least he's giving you the space to figure that out," Caroline remembered Sophie saying. He even gave her and Tyler a chance to be together.

“I intend to be your last,” Klaus had told her that last time she had seen him. Was she ready for that? Did she want Klaus to be her last?  
Caroline turned away from the mirror. She couldn’t look at herself anymore. She hated seeing herself look so hopeless. How could she go back to school and be a normal 18 year old, college freshman, when she had all these questions hanging over her?

The blonde got up to grab her phone, fully intending to call Klaus and give him an ear full. But before she could hit the call button, she stopped. This wasn’t something she could do over the phone. If Caroline was going to have any peace, so she could move on with her life; she would have to see Klaus in person.

Guess she would be looking up Sophie after all.


End file.
